Rainy Feather/Gallery
Season one The Cutie Mark Chronicles Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Season four Flight to the Finish Diamond Tiara "it's gotta be me" S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Simple Ways The selection committee behind Mayor Mare S4E13.png Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Twilight Time Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight eating S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle "we don't have Scootaloo's unicycle parts" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Sweetie Belle commands broom to "rise!" S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Season five Crusaders of the Lost Mark The Crusaders follow Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Foals gasping S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Twilight and Spike surrounded by Pegasi S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png Young Rainbow Dash does the Sonic Rainboom S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Starlight look above S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Shoeshine shushing Apple Bloom S6E4.png Tender Taps looking annoyed S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png The Cart Before the Ponies The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Bow and Windy meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Rainbow Dash's fan club of fillies appears S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Secrets and Pies Fillies talking and playing in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies talking toegether in Ponyville S7E23.png Fillies hear Rainbow Dash mention pies S7E23.png Ponyville fillies suddenly craving pies S7E23.png Fillies stampede past Pinkie and Rainbow S7E23.png Season eight Marks for Effort School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png The Washouts Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png